wyntergemsfandomcom-20200215-history
Petoskey Stone
Petoskey Stone is a gemsona created by N.R. Wynter. One of the elders of Homeworld, he was a great source of knowledge for Gem kind. He grew bitter of his position and left Homeworld to live in solitude. Petoskey Stone is on the run from other Gems who want to bring him back. Appearance Regardless of what form he takes, he has similar features. His upperarms are thin that gradually becomes thicker as it travels down the forearm. A similar proportion can be seen at the legs where the thighs are wide and become slimmer towards the calves and feet. He lacks visible eyes, leaving the top portion of his head bare. This doesn't mean he's blind, as he sees through his gemstone. It is located on his head, casting a shadow over Petoskey Stone's forehead. Current Form Petoskey Stone's current form contrasts greatly from his true form. He is small and stubby with a round belly. The color of his skin is a mud brown color with small, hairy moles. They are located on his sharp chin, two for each large forearm, and one as a belly button. Petoskey Stone has a very noticeable under bite with four fangs sticking out from the bottom. He has slits for nostrils and a sharp jawline. His head is attached to a long, slim neck. Petoskey Stone doesn't wear much clothing. He wears a simple brown loincloth with a white and brown arch symbol at the bottom. It's held together by a white coral-like band that wraps around the back. Underneath he wears shorts with white rims. True Form His true form is only revealed as a silhouette. He was triple the size of his current form. From what can be seen, he originally wore a long gown or dress with wide sleeves, a shoulder cape, and a belt. Personality Petoskey Stone has a very negative outlook on life. He doesn't like having friends or company around him as they, as Petoskey Stone puts it, only there to exploit each other. Stemming from his own experiences, Petoskey Stone refuses to get to know others and hold on to relationships. This purposeful isolation has made him incredibly lonely, which he expresses through bitterness and anger. The elder is afraid of being used by others and wouldn't risk letting it happen again. His position had made him a spontaneous liar. For those lucky enough to find him, he will mislead others with false information just to get off of his back. He tends to speak in a sarcastic tone. Sometimes, Petoskey Stone will simply tell them to "piss off" and leave him alone. His words are sharp and brutal. He is not afraid to hold back what he thinks about anything or any one. On rare occasions someone keeps him around long enough, Petoskey Stone might get into rants or ramble off about what ever comes to mind. Due to his age, he sometimes muddles memories together. Petoskey Stone is very wise and perceptive. Because he can see at all angles through his gemstone, nothing gets past him. He has a tendency to become hyper focused on details and complexity, disregarding more simplified solutions. He's resourceful, often coming up with slightly eccentric answers to many of his problems. Abilities Petoskey Stone has normal Gem abilities. Petoskey stone is brittle and lacks endurance or strength. Being a Gem made to simply provide advice and wisdom wouldn't have any use for those attributes. Instead, he uses his quick wits to solve his problems with the aid of his unique abilities. Every now and then, he'll summon his staff. He doesn't use it as weapon, although he may smack it against Gems who annoy him. Skillsets: * Resourcefulness: As an old gem with plenty of experience and wisdom, Petoskey Stone can easily come up with solutions to his problems. He can quickly come up with plans and make use of the surrounding environment. Unique Abilities * 360° Vision: While he doesn't traditionally see like most Gems, he can see through the many spots on his gemstone. This allows him to see at multiple directions. However, his eyes cannot move and he needs to turn his head to see certain angles. * Enhanced Speed: Despite his stature, Petoskey Stone can run at great distances in a short period of time. * Hydrokinesis: Petoskey can control water with relative ease. ** Ice Manipulation: A sub ability to his hydrokinesis. He can freeze or create pillars of ice from water. ** Enhanced Swimming: Petoskey Stone is quicker in water than he is on land. He can swim at great distances by propelling himself in water. ** Viscosity Manipulation: Petoskey Stone is able to alter the resistance of fluids, creating a layer of thickness. He can create this around himself as a temporary shield or trap others inside. ** Water Walking: Thanks to his hydrokinesis, Petoskey Stone is able to walk or stand on water. ** Whirlpool Creation: Using his staff, Petoskey Stone can create a whirlpool to suck objects or opponents into. History Millions of years ago, Petoskey Stone was created from a special kindergarten to become an Elder Gem. His role was to help advise and guide Gems who had lost their way. At first, he took his job seriously and helped many Gems keep fulfilling their respected duties. Over time, he became bothered by it. Even the other Elder Gems eventually disregarded him or acted busy to avoid talking to him. It ate away at him until he had a meltdown. He decided to leave Homeworld. Petoskey Stone forced himself to regenerate, taking on a more grotesque form. Slipping through Homeworld's watchful eye, he went after uninhabitable, aquatic planets to live out his days. Unfortunately, Homeworld got wind of his escape and have made numerous attempts to bring him back. For countless millennia, Petoskey Stone has been able to elude them. Relationships Fossil Pearl The closest relationship Petoskey Stone ever had was with his own pearl. He cared about her not because she was granted to him, but at one time, she listened to him intently. It was his own paranoia that believed even she had stopped caring about him. During his escape from Homeworld, he destroyed her physical form out of frustration. Still, he holds guilt for how he treated her, even if it felt like she had lost interest in him. Elder Gems Petoskey Stone sees them as he does with all other Gems. He holds a great grudge against them, feeling betrayed by what her thought were his friends. Whenever he speaks about them, it's always with disgust. He doesn't hold back on complaining about the elders, even when they are nitpicks. Trivia * The round circles on his gemstone are in fact his "eyes". * Damage from forcing himself into a smaller size altered his current form. * When he was on Homeworld, he used she/her pronouns. * A part of Petoskey Stone's design was based on this specimen. * Although his design was conceived in 2016, it was refined and polished for Gemsona HQ's May gemsona challenge. Gemology * Petoskey stone is fossilized coral. * It is a fossil of a Hexagonaria percarinata, a species that existed during the Devonian-age (350 million years ago). * Petoskey stone were formed from glaciation. Corals on the sea floor dry up, covered in sediment, and sheets of ice pluck the stones and weather down the edges. * These fossils primarily have calcite, but quartz, pyrite, and other minerals can also be present. * Petoskey stones are commonly found in the United States, especially in Michigan and Iowa. But they can also be found in New York, Indiana, Illinois, and Ohio. * While Petoskey stones are usually white, they can be brown, gray, and rarely pink. * In 1965, it was named the State Stone of Michigan. * Petoskey stone was named after an Ottawa Indian Chief, Chief Pet-O-Sega. In Ottawan language, it means “Rays of the Rising Sun”. ** Petoskey is also a city in Michigan, named in honor of the Ottawa chief. * Metaphysically, Petoskey stone represents awareness. It helps wearers be aware of their emotions and avoid being deluded by them. The gem also provides psychic awareness as it's related to the eye chakra. ** The stone brings hope and creative expression of all kinds. ** Petoskey stone blocks negative energy from channeling incorrect information or interfering with one's life. Gemstone Gallery Petoskey-Stone32.png|Petoskey Stone reference sheet. Petoskey-Stone5.png Petoskey-Stone4.png Petoskey-Stone2.png Petoskey-Stone3.png Petoskey-Stone62.png|Petoskey Stone illustration. Petoskey-Stone22.png|Petoskey Stone swimming. Petoskey-Stone12.png|Petoskey Stone swimming. Coral-head.png|Petoskey Stone concept art. Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Gems Category:Wyntergems Category:Fossils Category:Organic Gems Category:Other Gems Category:Era 1 Gems Category:Elder Gems Category:Brown Category:MGC Gems Category:Corals